Descobri Sozinho
by Cho-aiako
Summary: Aqui o Minato vai dizer o que ele sente pelo fato de ter aprisionado a Kyubi em Naruto e o quanto ele se sente culpado pela morte de sua amada.


_**-Repete comigo -** insistia a piscóloga **- Naruto não é meu.**_

_**-Naruto... não é... meu -**_ _eu repeti com muita dificuldade** - MAS O GAA-KUN É E PONTO FINAL.**_

_**-ain... de novo não -** ela disse cansada**.**_

**É ISSO AE PESSOAL, UMA FORMA DE MOSTRAR PRA VOCÊS QUE NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, PORÉM O GAARA É MEU E NINGUÉM ME TIRA.**

**Pessoal, isso foi só uma... brincadeira de minha parte, na verdade eu não queria fazer uma onee-shot nem uma song-fic porém saiu uma, mas essa fic é só um treinamento para saber se eu tenho capacidade de fazer uma fic sobre esse casal, e outra coisa, a música contida nessa fic é minha, eu quem compus, não é de nenhum cantor famoso, a não ser que você ja esteja vendo o futuro e me vendo famosa xD brincadeira, é isso ae, espero que gostem.**

**bjO.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Minato mais uma vez se levantará do chão, estava disposto a vingar a morte de sua amada, nem que pra isso devesse entregar sua propria vida, nem que pra isso ele devesse usar o jutsu Shiki Fuujin criado por ele mesmo.

_**Queria que estivesse aqui**_

_**Para poder me declarar mais uma vez**_

_**para poder lhe mostrar**_

_**que para sempre vou lhe amar**_

**Capitulo Único - Descobri Sozinho.**

_**Queria poder ter somente mais um minuto comtigo**_

_**beijar-lhe loucamente**_

_**afagar seus cabelos**_

_**e lhe dizer que te quero**_

-Kushina - murmurei enquanto me levantava lentamente.

Olhei pro monstro que matará ela, um grande odio incendiou minhas veias e minhas correntes de chakra, Kushina com toda a certeza não ia gostar de ver isso, mas saber que eu não fui forte o suficiente para protege-la me tirava totalmente do serio.

Kushina morreu lutando, morreu tentando proteger nosso filho.

Naruto, ele foi tudo oque me sobrou dela.

E mais uma vez eu a trairia, Naruto é a unica pessoa em que eu confio para selar a raposa, tenho certeza que ele controlara esse poder no futuro, mas tenho certeza que ele sofrera, Kushina nunca me perdoaria por isso, mas se eu quero vingar sua morte é oque deve ser feito.

Kushina, Naruto, me perdoem.

_**Você se foi sem ao menos me dar mais uma chance**_

_**de lhe dizer o quanto te amo**_

_**sem me dar a chance de morrer em seu lugar**_

-Shiki Fuujin - eu gritei apos ter feito os selos de mão.

E nesse devido momento voltei ao meu passado, quando eu nem era casado com Kushina ainda, mas mesmo assim havia prometido protege-la, ela ficou irritada, sempre se achou forte o suficiente para se cuidar sozinha, e realmente ela era, porém eu a amava de mais para ve-la morrer e ficar parado.

E logo depois voltei ao meu passado não muito distante, quando prometi proteger Naruto e junto prometi proteger minha vila.

Então agora farei tudo junto, vingarei a morte de Kushina, protegerei meu filho e protegerei minha vila, tudo de uma vez.

Kushina, espero que um dia possa me perdoar, espero que entenda os meus motivos.

Você me deu um presente, um presente que eu irei amaldiçoar eternamente.

Espero que você tamberm possa me perdoar Naruto, saber que estou fazendo isso porque confio em você.

Naruto, Kushina, espero que vocês ainda consigam ver o quanto eu amo vocês.

_**Pode ser egoismo meu**_

_**pode ser machismo também**_

_**mas preferia morrer em teu lugar**_

_**só para ver teu bem**_

Tenho os meu motivos além da raiva que estou sentindo, sei que você Naruto vai contolar esse poder, mesmo que demore, mesmo que seja dificil, você ainda será mais forte que eu, você será um hokage melhor que eu.

Kushina, lembra do quanto a gente brigava? do quanto a gente se odiava? O odio é um sentimento muito proximo do amor, agora eu tenho certeza disso.

Hoje Descobri Sozinho que não sou tão forte como sempre imaginei, não consegui te proteger como sempre prometi, hoje Descobri Sozinho que você é bem melhor que eu, você sempre foi mais forte, Você sempre foi tudo aquilo que eupensava não ser e eu... sempre fui tudo aquilo que dizia ser e hoje Descobri Sozinho que não sou.

-Kushina - murmurei novamente o seu nome vendo a kyube see aproximar

Era agora o momento de me vingar.

-por ela - gritei e ai coloquei meu plano em ação.

_**Queria só mais um minuto contigo**_

_**para poder lhe beijar**_

_**Queria só mais um segundo**_

_**para poder me declarar.**_

Mais uma vez seu rosto preencheu meus pensamentos, seu sorriso tirou minha paz e sua doce voz me fez esquecer que nunca mas a teria novamente em meus braços.

Eu prometi te proteger e não cumpri, mas hoje eu prometi me vingar e me vinguei, não tive como matar o monstro que a matou, porém o dexei nas mãos de alguem que nos dois confiamos, Naruto.

Imagens de você lutando bravamente para proteger nosso filho me envadiram a mente e mais uma vez você me provou ser a melhor ninja do mundo, mas não somente isso, mas tambem a melhor mãe, não morreu somente tentando proteger ele, morreu e o protegeu de qualquer perigo.

**NÃO**

Agora eu me tornei um perigo para o meu proprio filho, fazendo de todo a sua luta, esforço e morte invão, me perdoe por isso.

_**Você se foi sem ao menos uma chance me dar**_

_**foi para sempre se calar**_

_**foi para nunca mais eu poder de olhar**_

_**foi**_

Tudo ficou escuro, não sabia para onde iria agora, mas sabia que em qualquer lugar iria te amar, não sabia se iria te encontrar, mas sabia que te encontrando ou não, era sempre você quem eu iria querer.

Kushina, eu te amo.

_**Então ao menos me espere**_

_**aonde quer que esteja me espere**_

_**eu irei no inferno se for preciso**_

_**mas somente me espere.**_


End file.
